The Life I Lead
by Sophia Griffin
Summary: "I never thought I could become an Exorcist. I never thought I could make a single friend aside from Mitsu. But I was wrong. And now, my friends need me. I won't fail them. I am independent now, and HE can't do anything about it."
1. Ch 1 Part 1 An Annoying Little Cat

**Hello and Welcome to mah first eva D. Gray-Man Fanfic! I hope you like! Oh and if you want a pairing I have one I thought up... And can't get out of my head. It's an OCXSC. OC= Oringinal Character. SC= Story's Character. Sorry, not telling who just yet. ;P **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One, Part 1: <strong>

**An Annoying Little Cat…**

* * *

><p>"Timcampy! TIMCAMPY!"<p>

"We leaving soon Allen?" I asked my friend.

"Yeah, after I can catch Tim. TIMCAMPY!" Allen Walker replied. _I should get Mitsu ready,_ I thought.

"Mitsu, come here, there's a good girl," I called out gentle as she came running, "Here you go, that's it. There! All done. Hey Allen, I'm ready. You got Tim yet?" I asked, after successfully getting the wolf pup on a leash.

"Yeah. You should be careful when you fly. One of those cats'll eat cha." Allen said, more to Timcampy than me. Well, at least I know our little buddy is safe. For now. I picked up Mitsu and put her on my head, because Allen and I are too fast for her. Then the clown and rabbit people we were riding with moved the curtain leading inside, getting our attention.

"Looks like you could use some food!" The clown guy exclaimed.

"Oh wow, Thank you!" Allen said. They handed him a little parcel.

"Yeah, thank you so much!" I said, as they handed me one too.

"Oh, are you two on a trip?" The bunny-lady asked, pushing the clown-man.

"No ma'am. We're just on our way to an important place. We're going to the Exorcists headquarters," Allen said for the both of us.

We got off and started walking away. _Sigh, _I thought, _THIS is boring. _Suddenly, a … something jumped over Allen's head, causing him to yelp in surprise. I looked to where it landed and saw… a cat, with Tim stuck in its mouth.

"Why you little-" I started. That's when it ran. We chased it, with Mitsu being ahead of us, close on the cat's tail. Yes, _puppy _Mitsu can't run very fast. But with the Innocence in her collar, she can grow to be full grown. _She's the first dog exorcist! _I giggled at my thought. Soon, we came up to a church that had Mitsu standing frozen with her tail between her legs.

"Pfft, dumb dog, it's a church," I said, earning a slap on the arm from Mitsu. Yeah, slap. _Normal _dogs can't use innocence. But Mitsu can, because she's not normal. She's my dog, because she's also my very own clone, well… She _was _a normal wolf for a while, but got my blood put into her by a scientist. My blood is a fourth Innocence. So Mitsu changed.

"Come on, Sophia! We gotta catch that cat!" Allen exclaimed, interrupting my thoughts.

"Right." Mitsu and I agreed

Allen decided to go in with a swarm of bats to catch the cat. Mitsu and I went with him, only for him to catch an officer along with the cat.

"I've gotcha." Allen said, evilly, not noticing the 'extra _uninvited_ guest,' until she started to cough into the cat's fur.

"Huh? Who are you? What are you doing in this place?" He asked, just to be handcuffed, and get us all handcuffed.

"You just made a big mistake," The officer said.

"You're a cop?" Allen exclaimed.

"No duh Al. No duh." Mitsu and I said sarcastically, only to realize he hadn't heard me in his shock. Apparently, the cop noticed too.

"That's right, and you're under arrest!" She exclaimed, answering Allen's question from before.

"Look, I'm really sorry! I was just trying to catch that cat! I guess I got a little carried away and got you instead!" Nice Allen, plead our innocence.

"He's telling the truth, we swear!" Mitsu and I said in unison. She gave us a look of disbelief. "We cross our hearts and hope to die!" We practically screamed. Some light came in through the window, and we all could see better. The cop looked a little surprised by how young we looked, but we're all only 15 anyways.

"I-It's okay. Believe us, we're some of the good guys," The three of us said in unison.

"I honestly had no idea this place had such a stigma surrounding it," Allen admitted as the cop cuffed our hands to the window, "We just got into town a few hours ago, and then we ran into this annoying little cat. The furball ate something important of mine so we chased him. Next thing I knew we were in here."

"Hmmm," The cop hummed, still not believing Allen.

"You think I'm making this up? Master said it was my responsibility now and that he'd have my head if I lost it!" Allen yelled.

"Really. Can I speak to this 'Master'?" You could practically hear the air quotes.

"Uh, sorry. He went missing in India a few weeks ago," Allen explained. I sighed. Mitsu turned back into a puppy while the cop wasn't looking, and the cop didn't notice it either.

"Meow," The cat... said, I guess, as it jumped onto Allen's lap. He glared at it.

"This is all your fault!" He yelled at the cat. It meowed again. The cop sighed.

"Just hold on a sec I have to go get my partner. I'll be back soon." She said. The cat meowed again, but not so friendly, Mitsu started to yip, and Allen and I just exchanged knowing looks just before we heard a man cry out in pain. We all gasped.

"What's that? Don't you go anywhere!" The cop exclaimed as she left the room.

"Allen."

"Sophia."

"Akuma," We said in unison. I easily got out of the handcuffs, and helped Allen. _Innocence activate, _I thought, causing my hearing to become as sensitive as a wolf's.

"Hello?" I could hear the cop yell. I heard her gasp.

"Akuma, for sure," I said.

"No. Charles," She said.

"Allen, we have to hurry, he's dead!" I heard the poor girl gasp again as her partner exploded. As we came closer, I let my hearing go back to normal. Gas filled the room, and the cop just stood there staring at her dead partner's clothes.

"My god… The rumor. Could it really be true?" She asked before she started to choke on gas from the explosion. I stuffed Mitsu into my jacket, not evening thinking about myself.

"What?" She choked, "I can't breath!" Allen snuck up behind her and put his beanie over her nose and mouth, pulling her towards a wall, causing her to try to yell for help.

"Hum?" She seemed to try to say what.

"Breath easy. This gas is very poisonous. This is the work of an Acuma." Allen told her. I sighed, and grabbed a handkerchief out of my pocket and threw it at Allen. _Stupid boy, you can't breath well with this gas, even if it doesn't affect you, me, or Mitsu!_ I thought, half hoping he could hear me. He was paying more attention to the officer, but took the handkerchief.

"An… Akuma?" The cop said, as her eyes closed. _She fainted?_

"Officer!" Allen yelled. I grabbed the handkerchief out of his hand and covered the idiot's mouth and nose with it, earning a look of surprise from him.

"You have trouble breathing with this gas, even if it doesn't really affect you that much! Idiot!" I yelled.

But, I had inhaled a lot of gas, and my body couldn't take it after using some of my energy on trying to hear what was happening, and chasing the cat through half of London's alleys. I started to feel faint and pulled my jacket over my nose. _Whoops, should've seen this coming._

"I'll be okay, Allen." I said through the jacket after I saw a worried look plastered on his face. Then everything went black.

_**Later On**_

I gasped for air. Then I realized I was lying on the floor. I sat up and saw the girl cop from the church still unconscious and on a bench. _Where am I? Where's Allen?_ I looked around to see a police station. _Oh._ The Officer gasped for air too, groaned, and sat up. Another officer noticed us, and I realized Mitsu wasn't with me. Neither was my coat. I saw my coat and grabbed it, just in time.

"Hey, It's about time. They've come to." One officer said.

"Oh my head. Where am I?" The girl asked as the officer grabbed both of our arms.

"At the station," He dragged us to a door, let go of me, and started to bang on the door yelling, "Captain! Moa and that girl are awake and ready for questioning!" _Her name's Moa? That's pretty an- wait did he say that girl?_

"My name is Sophia!" I shouted, angry.

"Get them in here!" A ruff voice answered. I walked in to see none other than Allen, with the cat and Mitsu.

"Mitsu! You're okay! Oh my gosh I thought they hurt you!" She yipped in response.

"That kid! Captain, I -" Moa started.

"- We know." The officer that dragged us in here cut her off.

"We're questioning the main suspect right now," Mister Captain man said.

"Huh?" We asked, "Oh."

"So your name is Allen Walker." Captain ruff said.

"Yeah," Allen confirmed in a tiny voice.

"ADMIT IT! YOU'RE A MURDERER!" Captain man yelled, slamming his open palm on the table, and making Allen scream in a manly-ish way. _Awwwwwww, I was hoping for a girly scream._

"I told you I'm innocent! What proof do you have that I did it? All I did was save the life of one of your officers before she scum to the gas!" Allen begged.

"A witness saw you at the scene of the crime! Why were you there?"

"Huh?"

"Look at your hand. It's all covered in blood!" Captain Mean yelled, grabbing Allen's hand.

"No, it's not. That's its natural color!" Allen tried to pull his hand away but gasped when part of his gloved opened up, revealing… his Innocence. Moa gasped. I face palmed myself.

"What… What the hell is that? It's glowing green for Christ's sake!" The Captain exclaimed, pointing a finger at Allen who just blinked, looking kind of bored, "It's not looking good for you right now, son. I can imagine your parents are very disappointed."

"Excuse me, sir?" Moa interrupted.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Mr. Walker was with me the entire time before Charles was killed. And Sophia too."

"WHAT?" The Captain shouted. The Officer that dragged us in here leaned down by the Captain.

"Uh, Captain? I just got word from the Crime Scene Investigator, he said a large number of large scale bullet holes were found in the wall. According to the boy, the only possessions he and his friend had on them were a cat, two suitcases, and a puppy. There's no evidence to suggest that they had the gun on them, much less fired it. It's looking like the kids are clean." Again, the Captain slammed his hand down. And shouted. Loudly.

"WHY DID YOU PASSOUT? EXPLAIN YOURSELF MOA!" Wow, this guy has issues with common sense. Why? Because she couldn't handle it!

"I'm… Sorry I failed you sir," Moa said. Is it okay for me to slap some sense into these people? I hope it is, 'cause my slapping hand is getting twitchy. **(A/N Sophia does have a slapping hand. She likes to use it. LOL.)**

"I just can't believe you didn't get a good look at the killer's face when you were right there." Yeah Captain just make me twitchy so I can slap you. I _really _want to slap you. Badly. Allen raised his hand and said,

"Uh, I think we know who you're looking for."

"Huh?" Moa and the Captain.

"Although we didn't actually see it with our own eyes, we know who did it. We can help you capture him if you'll allow us."

I continued for him, " Your suspect is what's called an Akuma. They're common, and they're very deadly to humans."

"It will keep killing until we stop it. It's important that you make the first strike before it becomes too strong." Allen said.

"An Akuma?" Moa asked. Allen turned his hand so they could see his cross of innocence. I grabbed my twin daggers' hilts and expertly unsheathed them.

"These are Anti-Akuma weapons. Now is anyone familiar with Exorcists? Don't worry. He's a clergyman, I'm a clergywoman, and our sole mission is to hunt Akuma." I said. Everything was quiet. _Okay, this is awkward. _I started to feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, Exorcists! What a load of crap. You're free to leave. Now get out of my sight! I'm heading back to my office… OFFICER MOA! MR. WALKER AND HIS GIRLFRIEND ARE NOT TO LEAVE YOU SIGHT, YOU GOT THAT?" Um, I would slap him but… He thought Allen was my boyfriend? What?

"Um, Mister Captain, my name is Sophia, and Allen is not my boyfriend." I said. You could feel the tension in the room.

"Yeah, whatever, I don't really care." Well, it was worth a shot. Oh well. But know Allen and I are stuck with Moa. Dang it. I sighed, while they let out little groans of fear.

_**Later at Moa's House**_

"Mark? Mark, I'm home!" Moa yelled. She went into a room, leaving Allen and I there.

"Escape and Race?" I asked.

"Yup." Allen replied. We tried to be quiet. But the cat attacked Allen.

"Ouch, ah! Easy with the claws already!" He fell. I laughed. The cat meowed angrily. He glared. I stared. A picture hung up on the wall fell on his head.

"Real nice. Let me take a guess. You two were trying to get to the crime scene!" Moa shouted.

"Just for a second!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh they are so in trouble. And I'm gonna be honest here... I'm doing this mostly on episodes. LOL will have Original chappys, but not yet. Oh and Mitsu is a Wolf most of the time because she was born as a wolf so she's really quiet. She doesn't like talking that much. Noaw...<strong>

**Give it a hug. It's a lonely Reveiw button.  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V**


	2. Ch 1 Part 2 This is an Akuma

**Okay, Second half is done. Hope you all like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Part 2:<strong>

** This is an Akuma**

* * *

><p>"<em>Just for a second!"<em>

"Absolutely NOT!" Moa yelled. I giggled. The cat meowed.

"What's so funny?" Moa and Allen asked.

"I laugh in the face of fury!" I said, trying to contain my laughter.

_**Just after Sundown that same day…**_

Allen sighed, lost in thought looking out a window, while I sat across from Moa, who was looking for something in a book.

"So tell me, Allen and Sophia, how confidant are you two that this is an _actual_ Akuma?" Moa asked. Allen gasped a little, startled by her question.

"Huh?" Allen and I questioned.

"This encyclopedia says that Akuma are imaginary demons that were created by ancient civilizations to explain illness and natural disasters. You're telling me that's our killer, some make-believe demon? I'm not buying it." Moa said.

"The encyclopedia is talking about something entirely different than what we're looking for," I explained.

"Akuma is also the name of a weapon," Allen said.

"Weapons specifically created to target mankind are the Akuma we're concerned with finding." I explained.

"They take on the form of humans so they are very difficult to find," Allen told Moa. All of a sudden, the door swung open to reveal a man in a wheelchair. I guessed it was Mark. He started to scream, a really strained scream.

"Mark, are you okay? What's wrong?" Moa asked, kneeling down in front of him. He took in labored breaths. My right eye twitched a little, and _changed._ I could see a soul, one of a skeleton bride. _Oh no, an Akuma!_ Allen had seen the soul too. Mark's eyes were ready to pop right out of his skull. He half-screamed, half-wheezed a bit more. His hair flew up and he started to float and change into an Akuma.

"What's happening? Oh my God," Moa asked quietly. Allen ran forward to grab Moa before she was shot. As the Akuma started to shoot, I became blind, and grabbed Allen's arm. We flew backwards. _Nice catch._

"Moa, Sophia, can you here me? Mitsu? Are any of you hurt?" Allen asked.

"Owwwwww…Next time, we should seriously get something nice and soft to land on. Owww…"I moaned, after landing on the concrete. Mitsu yipped like crazy, because she _really _doesn't like Akuma.

"Okay, you two are fine. I already should have known that. Moa?" He asked again.

"Where are we?" Moa answered his question with a question.

"We're back at the church," Allen said, sounding hurt, and breathing heavily.

"Allen, tell me where it hurts," I demanded.

"No time. The Akuma?"

"Oh. Right."

"What's that? Don't tell me you actually caught the bullet," Moa said reaching towards it. Allen moved it out of her reach.

"Don't touch it. This came from an Akuma. Each bullet is filled with an extremely destructive virus. They use a defense system where they transform their bodies into guns, making them highly effective killers," Allen explained, while setting the bullet on the ground.

"You make yourself sound like you're not human Allen. You really do," I said. He ignored me and continued.

"After a bullet hits you it takes less than a minute for the virus to eat away your insides." The cat gathered a large amount of Akuma stars, started to disappear, and exploded.

"We couldn't save you kitty," I said, sad Mitsu new feline friend died, "I'm sorry."

"So then, tell me what happened to Mark," Moa said sadly, almost afraid to know.

"Well," Allen said, standing, "Akuma take over a dead person's body to blend in with society. That wasn't your brother Moa. An Akuma had already killed him and taken over his corpse," Allen continued, taking off his jacket, while I took out my daggers, and set Mitsu on the ground, so she could be her normal Big Wolf self and help us with Akuma Mark.

"So you mean that Mark… was already dead?" Moa asked.

"Come here," Allen whispered. He grabbed Moa's hand and pulled her around a corner, behind him, while big wolf Mitsu and I followed suit. The Akuma came in through a wall.

"Hey! What in the hell are you two doing here?" Oh great, Captain idiot and his merry crew of dummies. We turned around to see them run over.

"Captain!" Allen exclaimed.

"My god, What the hell!" He shouted at the Akuma, "Men! Fire!" They all shout their guns at the Akuma, but I knew that they wouldn't survive if the didn't leave. Now.

"You're stupid guns are freaking useless! You need to get out of here while you can!" I screamed at them. The officers gasped when the Akuma pointed it's guns at them.

"Oh no!" Moa said quietly. The Akuma fired like a machine gun, all the men screamed in pain and knowledge that they were going to die. And they did. Allen held Moa back during this.

"Captain? Oh my god!" Moa exclaimed, tears starting in her eyes. I let down my shield. Moa turned to the Akuma, "You damn monster! Why did you have to kill them? Tell me!"

"It can't hear you! Look, it's not doing it because it wants to. It's programmed to do nothing but seek evolution through murder," Allen said.

"So you're just a mindless killing machine!" Moa shouted, pointing a finger at the Akuma.

"No, they're living weapons who carry around the souls of others. These souls are controller by The Maker and are conscious to what's happened to them. They're left to agonize over their sins, fully aware of their situation, but unable to do anything about it. All of these pent up feelings are used as energy for the Akuma, allowing it to evolve quickly, and efficiently. We both can see this Akuma's soul," I said solemnly.

"Hold on… It's a woman. She has a strong bond with Mark," Allen said. Moa gasped. _Wow, not going to attack yet Akuma? This is new. It's waiting._ I thought.

"Akuma are machines not made of mechanical parts, but the sorrow experienced by the souls they inhabit. Everyone has a dark side within their heart. The Maker looks for people who's dark side has grown due to a recent personal tragedy, and _transforms_ them into Akuma," Allen said, sounding extremely cryptic.

"Tragedy…" Moa trailed off, reliving her sister's wedding. She stared at the Akuma in horror.

"No, it can't be. Impossible. There's no way that's my sister!" Moa yelled. She fell to her knees, and sat down, crying. Allen and I walked past her, while Mitsu became Moa's bodyguard. Allen lifted his hand, and I lifted my daggers.

"Sacred cross that dwells within me, Grant me the power to destroy this evil darkness! Bring forth salvation to this tormented Akuma's soul!" Allen and I said in unison.

Allen's arm transformed, and my daggers turned into swords. I walked over to Moa and created a Green shield that surrounded our bodies, along with Mitsu. The Akuma screamed when Allen ran towards it. As he tore it in half with his Anti-Akuma arm, he said,

"I'm sorry to have to do this. You're suffering will end forever in just a moment. May You Rest In Peace… Claire." I saw Claire's soul scream out 'No!' When her chain snapped. She was no longer the skeleton bride. She was beautiful once more.

"Thank you," Claire said. She floated in a blue orb of light into Allen's hands, and disappeared into heaven.

"Allen, will you please act normally again?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well first you act all normal as usual, then when Moa talks about Akuma from an encyclopedia you get all weird, then we end up here and you act like… I don't know! And then-" I was talking a million miles per hour. Allen walked over to me and put a finger on my lips.

"Hush. Calm down." I blushed, for two reasons. Embarrassment, and … well… You should be able to figure it out. He took his finger off my lips and said,

"Good. Take a deep breath." I made an exaggerated breath.

"And talk slowly."

"… I don't remember what I was saying. Oops. I blame Mitsu." I said. She barked. We walked over to Moa helped her up, and leaned against a wall.

"My brother and Claire… There together in heaven… Right?" Moa asked.

"Together and happy. For sure." Allen said.

"I just don't understand…" Moa trailed off.

"He's called The Millennium Earl. That's the name The Maker goes by. He's enacted a plan that will wipe out mankind if he succeeds. As Exorcists it's our job to put an end to his reign," Allen said. I heard something rustle.

"Hmmm?" I said. _**(A/N I don't know what to put. LOL.)**_ I got up and so did Allen. Timcampy flew into Allen's hand.

"Are you ready? Let's get outta here," Allen asked Timcampy. We bowed our heads to Moa, who smiled and bowed her head back.

"Alright, let's hurry Al! I'm starving!" I exclaimed.

"You're always starving Soph!" He yelled back.

"So are you so whatever! … Your a beansprout."

"Your mom's a beansprout!"

"Your bean sprout's a mom!"

"… What?"

* * *

><p><strong>I got the beansprout joke off of Flipnote Hatena. XD LOL. It was Kanda and Allen though. I made Sophia do the Kanda parts. LOL. They awesome. And I forgot what I forgot to say in the last part of the chapter. LOL. Again. ~Bye~<strong>

**~P.S. The button misses you mouse-hand. Just thought I'd Tell You.~  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V**


	3. Ch 2 Part 1 The Black Order

**Okay, dontstopbelieveing123, you are awesome! I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two Part One:<strong>

** The Black Order**

* * *

><p>"Who in their right mind would build their headquarters in a place like this?" Allen said, quite loudly.<p>

Allen and I had been climbing for ages.

"Can you see the top yet? Al, Seriously! I don't know how much more Mitsu or I can take!" I yelled.

"I think we're almost there!"

"You _said_ that an _hour ago!_" I screamed at him.

"Just shut up and stop nagging me!"

"NEVER!" I laughed, trying not to fall. Allen started to laugh a little too.

"Sophia!"

"What?" I shouted.

"I think we're here!" I started to climb faster, losing a foothold and a handhold. I let out a little scream. Allen looked down at me from the top.

"Take my hand!"

"I-I'm not sure if I trust your hand though!" I shouted. I _love_ annoying people. I annoy with passion.

"But will you take it anyways?" Allen asked seriously.

"Yes." He helped me up.

"Did I annoy you?" I asked. He gave me this weird look.

"Um… Yes?"

"Are you just saying that 'cause you're scared of me?

"Yes."

"We finally made it."

"Exorcist headquarters."

"The Black Order!" We said in unison.

"Creepy. You know, I've heard of these headquarters before but, how do I put this, I've got a spooky feeling about this place!" Allen said.

"Y-yeah." I agreed.

"There's only one way to find out, isn't there? Alright, well here goes nothin'!" He asked and answered himself. I got up and smoothed out my dress.

"You know, I buy a new dress to look nice when we get here, but I have to climb a freaking cliff first! Gah!" I tried not to swear. I checked if puppy Mitsu was okay before we started walking to our impending doom.

"Hello? ANYONE HOME?" Allen shouted.

"ARE YOU SPYING ON US WITH GOLEMS BECAUSE I CAN TAKE THEM ALL OUT RIGHT NOW IF I WANTED!" I yelled.

"My name's Allen Walker, this is Sophia Griffin! We were referred here by General Cross Marian! We're here to request a meeting with an executive of The Order!" Allen shouted out again.

"Hey, does that look like a face to you, Al?" I asked, pointing at this big face thing. Allen decided to go outside the box.

"Oh Hello." _He's talking to a- OHMIGOD IT'S MOVING! _It practically jumped out of the wall, scaring Allen and I half to death.

"Prepare for an examination to determine if you are human or an Akuma!" It spoke. I screamed. I would get called an Akuma for sure. A third of my blood is Akuma blood. In other words, 1/3 of my blood is Innocence, another 1/3 is Akuma, and the last 1/3 is human. How this is possible, I'm not sure.

Lights came out of the thing's eyes and started to scan our bodies. At first, Allen was freaking out, but he calmed down. I froze in place realizing it would say that I'm an Akuma.

"What's wrong with this thing? I can't get a reading," I calmed down quite a bit.

"OH!" Uh-Oh.

"FAILURES! UHOHHHHHHHH!" Oh no. Wait. It said failure_s_, as in more than one.

"What?" Allen and I exclaimed.

"They have the mark! The Mark of evil on his face, on her neck!" Oh. "They fail! A pentangle is the mark on an Akuma! They're minions for the Millennium Earl! They've come to kill us!"

Allen made some sort of noise that didn't make sense, and I started to run in circles, waving my arms about like the spaz I am.

"They're spies, SPIES!" Why won't it shut up!

I saw Allen looking up at something, and I followed his gaze to see… a hot guy with an expression that read 'must murder idiot Akuma'. Holy shiz. I hid behind Allen.

"You're either fearless (nope) or stupid (yes) for showing your face here alone." _Alone? Oh no he thinks Allen is the only one here!_ I poked my head from behind Allen.

"Listen this is all a big misunderstanding!" Allen yelled twitching around and being an even worse spaz than me.

"Please don't kill us, fellow swordsman!" I shouted. I got his attention, alright. But not the response I was hoping for.

"Mighty Mugen, Unsheathe!" Oh god. Oh dear lord.

"Mighty Mugen Man we didn't do anything wrong!" I shouted at him. I have to admit he has a cool sword name._** (A/N Sophia thinks most things are cool, and it's her way of saying she likes it.)**_ I think I made him angrier. He jumped down from his little perch on the roof, and tried to cut Allen in half, hardly missing because of Allen stepping back.

Allen got his arm ready to defend with, while I took out my daggers and made them swords. Mugen Man seemed a little surprised by this. He brought his sword up and brought it down with incredible strength. He cut Allen's arm.

"You alright? Your arm is about to explode." Mugen Man was getting on my nerves.

"It's my Anti-Akuma weapon! After all I am an Exorcist," Allen said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, and these twin dagger-swords are my Anti-Akuma weapons," I _really_ didn't want to explain my past right now. Mugen Man seemed to realize we are very likely to be telling the truth. Which we are.

"Gatekeeper!" He snapped.

"What? He has a pentangle on his face! She has one on her neck! Just because they say they're human doesn't mean they are! I'd rather be safe than sorry!" Stupid Gatekeeper. Allen ran up to the Gatekeeper and started to… run up him or something. I couldn't tell if he was trying to hurt him or climb on him. I sighed.

"WE ARE HUMANS YOU IDIOT! We may be cursed but we're Exorcists I swear it's true!" Allen was making a fool of himself. I laughed at him, but kept a steady stance in case Mugen Man here decided for a distract blow.

"That's enough." Mugen Man got his sword glow on, "The only way to know for sure is if I cut you two open! Prepare to be slaughtered… by the Mighty Mugen!" Oh why? I was hoping I wouldn't have to fight today.

"What?" Allen bluntly asked as I started to prepare to spar, "Wait! I'm telling you people the truth! And I can prove it, believe me! There should have been a referral letter sent b-by-by-by Master Cross himself!" Pathetic. Mugen Man goes after Allen first? Aw. Bad manners. Always go against the one with weapons first! _**(A/N I have no clue if Sophia is right or just wants to spar. Badly.)**_ Mugen Man stopped his blade in between Allen's eyes. _At least the poor guy is okay._

"A letter. From the General?"

"Yeah." Allen's voice was barely above a whisper.

"It was addressed to some guy name Komui," I said, reminding Mugen Man about me. I pointed one sword at his head, while bringing the other to his neck.

"I hadn't heard you come near me."

"If you did, we would be sparing. I wonder if we trained under the same teacher… Last name was Rubin. He was a scientist. Know 'im?"

"No."

"I'm gonna call you… Mugen Man as a nickname, until I find out your real name." He almost twitched, but if he did, he would slit his own throat and stab himself in the head. But he could still kill Allen. But I would kill him.

"Oh crap," Allen whispered. The letter must have been found because The Gatekeeper yelled some more.

"Fine. OPEN!" The huge gates started to open, and I let Mugen Man out of his headlock. I sheathed my daggers.

"So, I'm guessing a scatterbrain runs this place. Am I right?"

"…"

"Mugen Man!" I sang.

"… Don't call me that ever again."

"You shouldn't of said that," Allen warned.

"Mugen Man, Mugen Man, Mugen Man!" I sang some more.

"Allen Walker, Sophia Griffin, and Mitsuki Starlight, your access has been granted!" Some guy sang out. Allen was still stuck against the wall. I had almost forgot about Mitsuki.

"Hey Komui, mind filling me in?" Mugen Man asked.

"Sorry about that the kids check out. They're General Cross's apprentices. _Plus_ having Timcampy with them was proof enough, wouldn't you say?" I need revenge for calling me a kid, "Okay, Section leader, let's apologize." I could hear the poor section leader getting choked as I set Mitsu down so she could have her run of startling/bugging Mugen Man.

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" Section choking leader.

"Let him go Kanda, he's one of us. The two girls are too."

"Please, please, please, please, please, please!" Allen begged like there was no tomorrow.

"There is only one girl." Kanda said.

"Oh, Mug-" I started.

"Shut up!"

"Your name is Kanda?" I said in a small voice. Mitsu grew human to scare him. He flinched.

"Mitsu One! Sophia Zero!"

"Shut up!" I yelled. A girl walked out of the gates and over to Kanda. She hit him on the head… with a _clipboard_.

"Kanda stop it! Enough with the Macho Head Games! Now you four get inside before I close the gate. I said to get in." I like her.

"Hey Mitsu, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We just found a new best friend?"

"Sometimes I love it when you're my half clone!"

"You mean you don't love it all the time?"

"…Good point." Truth be told, Sophia couldn't think of a time when she wasn't happy Mitsu was her half clone. And they were all staring at the two.

"What?" They yelped when they noticed the three pairs of eyes on them. They all made their way inside, gate closing behind Tim.

"Nice meeting you three. I'm Lenalee, The chief's assistant." Lenalee said as Kanda started to storm away.

"Uh, Kanda?" Allen said. Kanda stopped in his tracks.

"Hm." Angry Kanda-Kun. Bad.

"Uh, please tell me I got your name right," He said, setting down his suitcase, "No hard feelings?" He held out a hand.

"What fool would actually shake your hand knowing you're cursed?" Kanda asked before stalking off. _I didn't get to bother him. Or come up with Allen's comeback. Gah! _Allen started twitching.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's been on edge since he got back from his last assignment." Lenalee sound way too nice. We started to follow Lenalee, when I felt a pair of eyes on us. _Innocence Activate!_ My hearing became strong. I heard some guards talking about Allen, but he didn't notice.

"Look at that new guy," Guard one started.

"He looks like he's twelve years old," Guard number two said.

"But is he's so young then what's with his hair? It's pure white." One.

"Rumor is, he's cursed. And the girls that are with him, the brunettes. It'll be interesting to see how they handle the job," Two.

" Yeah. But Innocence. Hey, one of the girls has pure white and sky blue outlining. Weird," Whatever One. I slap you.

_So this is it. The Black Order._

* * *

><p><strong>Yah so uh... Kanda is... meanish...but... *Thinks of Kanda* Uhhhh... *Nosebleed* Oh Shiz Nitz! LOL L8ter... But first<strong>

**If you review, I give you cookie.  
>VV<br>VV  
>VV<br>VV  
>VV<br>VVVVV  
>VVVV<br>VVV  
>V<strong>


	4. Ch 2 Part 2 Explanations and Tours

**Hey, this is the longest chapter yet, and has some explanations, thus the name. And I remembered what i forgot to put...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man because if I did I wouldn't be doing this story on here, and this would be the story. LOL.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Part 2: <strong>

**Explanations and Tours.**

* * *

><p><em>So this is it. The Black Order.<em>

Lenalee was showing us around the place. Mitsu changed into her Adult Wolf form during the tour, because she didn't trust the weird looking guards in the funny looking suits. _Show-off._ I thought, thinking of Mitsu.

"And here's the dining hall!" Lenalee said enthusiastically, as we passed it._ So much space… So many people!_

"This entire floor is the training area. It consists of three different layers," She said as we came into a room filled with pillars. _Note to self: Challenge Kanda and the Mighty Mugen._

"Here's the lounge," _I'm going to like this place. I know it._

"And there's also the Sanitarium, a library, and the dormitory for the staff. I can show you those later. If they're not on assignments, this is where Exorcists spend all there time. In fact, most of them start calling our headquarters their home," She explained. _Correction! I don't like it… I love it!_

"That's nice," Allen said.

"Just like a family," I said, thinking out loud and matching what Allen was going to say.

"Though every once in a while, someone leaves on purpose," _Nice, Lenalee. Remind us of HIM, _"But it's rare."

"Like Master Cross," Allen and I said in unison.

"Where is General Cross? You four went to India at some point, right?" Lena lee asked.

"We did. About three months ago," Allen said.

_**Flashback Time! **__**(A/N They are explaining to Lenalee at the same time as reliving this)**_

"Allen, Sophia, Mitsu, sit down," We listened to Master Cross as he sipped his wine.

"Yes… Master," We said simultaneously.

"Allen, can you believe it's been three years since you became my apprentice. For you girls it's been two," Sensei Cross said, "You three have shown enormous progress in your paths to becoming Exorcists," He sipped his drink.

"That's why as of today, you can all call yourselves professional Exorcists," I was so excited when I heard this.

"Are you serious?" Allen exclaimed. Mitsu and I exchanged glances.

"Are you CEREAL?" We shouted.

"Sort of. First, you all have to agree to pay a visit to the Exorcists' headquarters for me," General Cross said, standing up with something in his hand, "Wait you _do_ know where the headquarters are, don't you?"

A hammer? We started to scoot away from our Master.

"Yeah," We said quietly.

"I'll leave Timcampy with you. I've already sent a referral letter today to an executive named Komui! So leave _first thing in the morning_," Oh geez.

"Let me guess, you're not coming with us, are you?" Allen said, the fear in his voice noticeable.

"Hell, I'd rather lose a thumb than go back there!" The General shouted, raising the hammer above his head. First he hit Allen. Then Mitsuki. Then ME! Everything went black.

_**Flashback END!**_

"Wait, so your Master knocked you three unconscious, and then ran off?" Lenalee questioned.

"Yeah," Mitsuki was human again.

"Where are we now?" Allen asked.

"I'll let my brother answer that!" Lenalee exclaimed. She lead us to the guy that called us kids before.

"Why hello there! I am Komui Lee, Head of the Science Division," Komui said. My slapping hand got twitchy. Allen noticed.

"Calm down Sophia," He whispered.

"I can't," I admitted.

"I would like to welcome you on behalf of the staff here. I'm sorry about the trouble earlier, what a pain," He said leading us to who knows where. All of the staff near by had heard what Komui said.

"Don't look at us!" They shouted. We went into an autopsy room or something similar.

"Allen, come over here and put your arm under the light. I heard you received some damage earlier. You know, attacked you unprovoked. You shouldn't have to endure such pain. Oh, and Sophia, your daggers, I'll check the Innocence in them and make sure it's not damaged. And Mitsuki, your…?" Komui said.

"Collar. And call me Mitsu, Komui," Mitsuki said.

"Alright, give me your collar Mitsu," Mitsu changed into an adult wolf again, because that's her true form. I took her collar off and gave it to Komui.

"Where'd Mitsu go?" Komui asked. Mitsu jumped on the table and sniffed Komui.

"Who's dog is this?" Komui asked.

"You idiot, that's Mitsu's true form! Her Innocence allows her to turn into a wolf pup, and a teen human. Because she's my half-clone," I got some weird looks from The Lees.

"I'll explain later." Komui went to examine Allen's arm.

"Just as I thought, the nerve system is damaged. Lenalee, Anesthesia for the boy," Komui commanded.

"Okay," She left to get the medicine.

"Can you activate it?" Komui asked, "You girls too, I want to be sure it's not damaged,"

"Uh, sure," We replied.

Allen activated his arm. I helped Mitsu get her Collar back on so she could use it. I took a deep breath, and sang a note. Komui and Allen looked at me strangely. I felt the little cross of Innocence that was just hardly hidden by my shirt glow. I sighed.

"I didn't want to use my handicap," I said, pointing at my daggers. Allen understood what I meant. After all, he's known me for two years. Komui seemed to understand a bit, but was defiantly still confused.

"Interesting. You're parasite types," He said.

"Mitsu is too, she just has more trouble with it without her collar as a handicap," I said.

"Wait we're… What?" Allen asked confused by my knowledge, and what Komui said.

"Yes. Anyone who has the ability to turn their body into a weapon has a type. Your parasitic types are one of the rarest forms of Anti-Akuma weapons," Komui said, putting down his now-empty blue with a pink bunny coffee mug, "So. Bwhahahahaha!"

_Where did he get that stuff from?_ Komui had gotten a whole bunch of really sharp things. I backed away slowly, Mitsuki following my lead._ No more sharp stuff! EEEEEEEEEEEEK!_ I hid behind Lenalee.

"Uh, I don't think I want to know what that thing is for," Allen said, voice shaky.

"Awww, afraid? You shouldn't be because once I get done with you you'll be as good as new! But I should warn you, this will be traumatic," Evil Komui.

He was holding a big thing with gold-colored liquid in it. It had _four needles._ I watched as the tips came together and formed a ball of what looked like electricity. I felt so sorry for Allen.

"Gah! Hold on!" Allen begged.

"Now," Komui said evilly. Allen screamed. Not girly, but he screamed. I twitched, literally feeling his pain.

"Sorry about that, my brother has a habit of getting carried away," Lenalee apologized.

"I… didn't realize this guy was related to you," Allen said, still being treated with god knows what.

"You're going there after this aren't you? Wouldn't it be a good idea to make sure that they're human before you go through the process?" Lenalee asked Komui._ We are human! Gah! No one believes the short 15 year olds do they? No~!_

"Huh? Not this time. I know they're human," Komui answered.

"How is that?" She asked. Komui stopped what he was doing and glanced at his little sister.

"It's simple. Humans are the only species known to man to be respectable to curses," he answered.

"That's true. Mitsu was human when she tried to bring her mother back to life. She was born as a wolf but turned human when she came in contact with me. Her mother cursed her in the Language of the Wolf.," I said. Mitsuki looked ashamed.

"I was cursed by both of my parents. I got a pentangle on my neck because they cut me there when they cursed me. They were smart. I was stupid," I explained. I didn't explain Allen's curse because I didn't feel like it, plus, it would be awkward.

_**After Allen's Arm was Painfully Fixed and Healed…**_

"Your arm is fixed but you'll have to wait until tomorrow for the Anesthetic to wear off before you use it," Komui said as we were lowered in a elevator-like open platform. Allen was sitting on the ground. I sat with him. Mitsu ran in circles worriedly.

"Mitsuki, stop freaking out, Allen's fine!" I snapped at her. She was getting on my nerves.

"I need to make sure to never break my arm again," Allen said to himself. Komui turned to look at Allen.

"Don't get down on yourself. The advantages of you being a parasite type far out weigh the negatives. Having that ability makes you three of the chosen ones who best utilize the power of Innocence," Komui said.

"Komui, you should have warned Allen what you were going to do. And Mitsu and I," I said, irritated.

"I agree I should have told Allen, but you two? Why?"

"Uh, I, um, I mean… Mitsuki and I can't stand it, watching someone we care about get hurt," I lied.

"I see." Silence followed. We came into a place that was pitch black. I gasped. I don't like the dark. At all. I'm not that scared, I can see a little bit.

"Innocence?" Allen questioned aloud. Allen stood up, wobbly at first, but I helped him get balanced. Some lights turned on and we stopped moving. I turned to see five cloaked figures sitting in thrones.

"God's Innocence to be exact. The unbridle power of omnificence," One of them said in a deep voice.

"I don't understand," Allen admitted.

"Once again, god has graced us with his presence," another cloaked person said, in a slightly higher voice than the first.

"The Great Generals. These are the gentlemen we answer to," Komui said, "Know show them how worthy your unique abilities will be towards the cause."

I watched as a Dragon-like person thing reached towards Allen. I recognized her, from a dream. I had seen this before! _Hevlaska… _As Allen was lifted into the air, I could hear him trying not to scream.

"Stay calm Allen!" I shouted, knowing it wouldn't make a difference. The cloth that was holding Allen's arm fell as Hevlaska wrapped her tentacle-like arms around it. Allen stared at Hevlaska, obviously scared out of his mind.

"Show… me… your Innocence," She said in a wispy voice. Tentacles started to examine his hand. It hurt. A lot.

"Gah, What are you doing?" Allen snapped in pain. He tried to activate his arm to no avail.

"You're wasting your strength. That arm will be useless until the Anesthetic wears off tomorrow," Komui said.

"KOMUI!" Allen yelled.

"So what do you think Hevlaska? Does this apostle of God meet your exact level of standards?" Komui asked. Allen struggled against Hevlaska He was able to activate his arm… but it was messed up in the process. He threw his head back in pain.

"Never activate your weapon when your nerves are not yet fully recovered. Try to relax. I am not your enemy," Hevlaska said, putting her forehead against Allen's. There was a bright light, "2% … 16% … 31% … 57% … 83%…"

The light went away as she brought Allen away from her forehead. She fixed his arm.

"It appears that 83% is the maximum synchro rate you and your weapon are capable of," Hevlaska said.

"What's synchro rate?" Allen asked.

"The number indicates your ability level when activating your Anti-Akuma weapon. The lower the synchro rate, the more difficulty you'll have activating, putting you at a higher risk for permanent damage," She started to set Allen down, "I apologize, I didn't mean to scare you. The only way I can accurately gauge your Innocence… is through touch," Hevlaska said.

"What exactly can you learn through my Innocence?" Allen asked.

"Allen Walker. In the future when darkness dominates this planet, your Innocence will produce an extraordinary destroyer of time,"

"A time… destroyer?" Allen questioned.

"Hevlaska, take me next. Mitsu gets scared easily," I volunteered.

"Of course." I felt myself be lifted up. I had to admit, I was a little creeped out. She started to probe my Innocence. Soon, we got to the synchro rate.

"5% … 26% … 47% …68% … 75% … 92% …"

"92%… I did better than Allen! HA!" I giggled a bit, because I was nervous about the prophecy part. She set me down.

"Sophia Griffin. You will find the truth in your love and hope. Your Innocence will save the one closest to you."

"You mean Mitsu?" I asked as she set me down. She ignored me.

"Yeah I know, you can't tell me, Cardinal rule of time blah, Paradox, blah …" I trailed off as Hevlaska picked up human Mitsu. After checking her Innocence, she checked the synchro rate.

"4% … 15% … 29% … 41% … 62% … 74% … 88% …"

"88% Huh? Well that's good. But why is Sophia so good?"

"She lives in near perfect harmony with the Innocence in her blood," Hevlaska answered Mitsu's question.

"Mitsuki Starlight. When your fellows need you most, you will save them without a second thought, and your Innocence will join you in perfect harmony." Hevlaska set Mitsu down.

"I have no idea what any of those prophecies means but they sound amazing! Hevlaska's prophecies are cryptic but they are true! Congrats, kids, now we can actually trust you!" Komui said, clapping. Allen went to punch him but was blocked by a now dented clipboard.

"Mind putting that down so I can hit you?" Allen asked darkly.

"Settle down! It's our policy! An involuntary Innocence check is required!" Komui said, hiding behind his clipboard.

"That's something I would have liked to be told when I first walked in!" Allen shouted, "So what else is there to know about Innocence? Tell us."

"I was about to explain it to you. What I'm about to tell you three is secret, and information only known within The Black Order… and to those involved with the Millennium Earl," Komui started, "It all started about a century ago, when a golden cube was discovered within the Earth. It said, 'To the future inhabitants of Earth, we are the ones who defeated the darkness. But our society soon fell into ruins. This message is a warning to avoid the catastrophic disaster we have endured. Heed our words we have little time left.' What we found inside the cube, was a prophecy from an ancient civilization, and a set of implicit instructions," Komui explained.

"But for what?" Allen asked.

"The material the cube is made of. It's called The God Crystal. It's power is astonishing. And it is what we prefer to call Innocence. The materiel embedded in your left hand, Sophia's heart, and Mitsu's heart and collar is made from The God Crystal. Anti-Akuma weapons are Innocence that has been processed into a useable form. The original creators of the cube battled The Millennium Earl with Innocence," Komui continued.

"The Earl," I whispered.

"They used it to destroy the Earl. In the end, they destroyed themselves as well. This was referred to as Noah's Flood in the Old Testament. However the prophecy inside the cub referred to it as The Three Days of Darkness. The cube's prophecy also says, that the world will come to an end once more, at the hands of The Millennium Earl. And so, just as predicted The Millennium Earl as returned to the Earth. The Black Order was created to advert the coming disaster," Komui explained more.

"Gather Apostles, Gather Accommodators, without Accommodators, Innocence is incapable of activating," The Generals said.

"These Accommodators The Generals speak of are known as Exorcists. However, to counter act the power of the Exorcists, The Earl created Akuma to hunt them down. At it's most basic level, Innocence is created by light energy, whereas Akumas are created using dark energy. As the Akumas do his dirty work, The Earl searches the Earth for pieces of Innocence to destroy. To the best of our knowledge, there are a total of 109 pieces scattered around the world. Now, it's our duty to collect these pieces before The Earl does. And if we fail to do so it will lead to the annihilation of the entire human race. We need your help, Allen, Sophia, and Mitsuki," Komui finished.

"If we are unable to win this Holy War, the cubes prophecy will become a reality and the world as we know it will cease to exist," The first General said.

"You must fight," The Second one.

"This is your destiny as ones who were chosen by Innocence," Another General said, and their spotlights turned off, "It is your duty."

"Creepy" I whispered.

"I'm looking forward to working together with you all. Just know that the pay is awful," Komui said, reaching a hand towards Allen.

"Hm, right," Allen said, nodding his head a little.

"Welcome to the Black Order," Komui greeted as Allen took his hand, "Most of our Exorcists aren't here. They are currently in various places around the world on assignment, but you'll meet them before long. You three should know Hevlaska here is one of our Exorcists," Komui caught us off guard by saying that.

"I've been around a long time, as guardian, ever since The Black Order was established a century ago. Allen, Sophia, Mitsuki, May God's divine protection be with you," Hevlaska's voice echoed.

In our room, Mitsuki and I were so tired, we well asleep instantly. In my dream, I saw Allen, looking at a painting in his bedroom. I could hear his thoughts.

"_Never stop. Keep walking." _That wasn't Allen's voice!

"_I've come so far, Mana, I'm finally at the starting point." _That was Allen,

"_I promise, I'll never stop, no matter what's put in front of me. I'll continue the journey until the very end._

* * *

><p><strong>Mystery for those clueless people. Who is Mana? For everyone else. How can Sophia see these things in her dreams? XD LOL. But remember...<strong>

**You will see into the futrue if you reveiw!  
>VVV<br>VVV  
>VVV<br>VVV  
>VVV<br>VVV  
>VVV<br>VVV  
>VVV<br>VVV  
>VVVVVVV<br>VVVVVV  
>VVVVV<br>VVVV  
>VVV<br>VV  
>V<strong>


	5. Ch 3 Part 1 First Mission

**Alright, um, I just want to say that I am going by episodes and that each chapter is an episode. I cut the episodes in half though, because it is tiring to write. I will try to update one chapter/part per day, but once school starts, it'll be once a week. My district starts August 15th so beware.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own -Man, I only own my characters Sophia and Mitsuki, everything they say/do, and a few extra scenes and lines I through in.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Part 1:<strong>

** First Mission**

* * *

><p>My eyes wouldn't open, and I could hear Allen banging on my door. I stretched and yawned before he said something that made me run to the door.<p>

"Did you say food?" Yes, my weakness is food. I love food.

"Um… yes? Anyways we both have missions so we have to go to The Command Room," Allen explained to me.

"So… we eat first?"

"I hope so, but Reever said we had to now."

"Aw." I wined, about to walk out of my room.

"Um, Sophia, are you going to The Command Room like that?" Allen asked, alarmed.

"Huh?" I looked down at myself, "Oh. I see. I'll be there in 10, you go on without me, okay? If I get lost-"

"You ARE going to get lost! Sophia, I'll just wait for you to come out, ok?"

"… Fine." I gave up. I knew he was right.

I shut the door and went searching through my small suitcase. I took out my special candle, and set it down on a shelf in my small closet. I went back to searching, and found what I wanted. Homemade black off-the-shoulder long-sleeves top, some gray jeans that stuck to my legs, and a pair of knee-high lace-up boots. I love these boots. I quickly put my long brown, blue, and white hair into a high ponytail. I grabbed my zip-up dark blue coat, a small bag carrying them with me to the door. _I might as well take it with me. Oh wait! I almost forgot!_ I ran over to the small desk that was in my room and grabbed my only ring. I slipped it on my finger and walked to the door.

"Okay, ready," I announced as I opened the door.

"Good. Now let's go!" We got lost only _once_ the entire time, because he followed me at first. When we got there, Kanda was waiting. And Komui was asleep on his desk. Reever was trying to wake him up, but it didn't work. I thought he was going to give up, but then he bent down by Komui's ear.

"Hey. Just heard about Lenalee. She's getting married." _Nice, Section Leader. Nice. _I praised him silently. Komui jumped up, making his hat fall off his head.

"HOW COULD YOU LENALEE!" He cried, running over to her. She was blushing.

"How could you even consider getting married without telling your older brother?" Komui was latched onto her, crying, "Am I even going to be part of the wedding party?"

"Sorry about this," Reever apologized, "But sometimes it's the only way we can wake him up. He sleeps pretty hard." Allen, Me, and even Kanda felt like Anime sweat-dropping. Komui got hit in the head with Lenalee's clipboard… Hard.

"So, we are running short on time so after you three are briefed, you'll need to leave ASAP," Komui said.

"Where's Mitsu?" I asked, just realizing she wasn't there.

"I sent here on a mission earlier this morning with a different Exorcist. He had just finished his assignment, too." Komui explained.

"Oh." Wait a minute. Komui wants… Allen and I… to work with…

"WHAT?" Allen, Kanda, and I yelled.

"YOU expect ME to work with THEM?" Kanda shouted.

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"Uh, YES! You three are on this assignment together," Komui said. Kanda let out an angry growl, while Allen and I had _whiney growls._

"What's going on with you three? Are you guys already off to a bad start? How come?" _Good way to state the obvious Komui._

"They didn't exactly meet on good terms, now, did they?" Lenalee questioned sarcastically.

"Uh… My decision stands. A fragment of Innocence was discovered in southern Italy, but we got word that an Akuma is already in route to grab it. You three will head there immediately." Komui said, much more organized than I made him out to be.

"Destroy the enemy and secure the Innocence at all costs. You'll have time to look over the dossiea on the way there. Good luck to you," Way organized.

_**A few Minutes Later…**_

"Do I really have to wear this thing?" Allen asked Komui.

"It's standard dress for professional Exorcists. It was created for battle, so the material is exceptionally robust," Komui explained, "Sophia, do you like your outfit?"

"Since you let me wear one of the big jackets the guys have, yes, I like. And I don't have to wear a short skirt…" I said, blushing a little at the last part.

When they gave me an outfit like Lenalee's, I wined. And wined. And wined some more, until they let me where a boy's uniform, one that was a perfect fit. _How Ironic…_ I had thought.

"Hey, where have you been hiding?" Allen asked Timcampy, who came out of his sleeve, "I've been looking all over the place for you!"

We started to leave on a little boat, when Komui spoke,

"Timcampy showed me your pasts. He's equipped for a recording device so we can monitor your progress. Be safe!"

"We'll see you soon!" Allen called out.

We where almost consumed by the dark at that point. I latched myself to Allen's right arm, and closed my eyes. If I left them open, I'd scare myself, and I don't want to do that in front of Kanda.

_**Later on… Again…**_

"Hold on! Give me a sec!" Allen yelled. We were late.

"We don't have time for that now!" Kanda shouted back. We were almost flying. In reality, we were just jumping long distances.

"That's our train!" Our finder, Toma, yelled. We jumped of the ridge and above the train.

"WAIT, THE TRAIN IS MOVING!" Allen exclaimed. When we landing on the moving train, Allen made a dent. I landed expertly. I had done this many times before.

"I can't believe we pulled that off!" Allen exclaimed.

"Hey, we're just getting started!" Toma responded. We came in through a hatch in the ceiling of a car.

"Uh… tick-ets?" The poor ticket collector man asked.

"We're with The Black Order. I believe we have several reservations," Toma said.

"Yes of course! Follow me. I'll show you to your compartment" Collector man said.

"Wait we get… Our own room?" Allen asked.

_**In the Special Compartment…**_

"Now this is the way to travel!" Allen said happily. We were in FREAKING FIRST CLASS!

"I like it," I said, keeping my cool. I didn't want to cry in my happiness.

"According to the dossiea _**(A/N no clue what this means. It is spelt wrong… Pronounced Das-E-A)**_ the place we're heading to is The Ancient City of Mater. I think I remember reading about this place once, it's been in ruins for decades. Our target sounds interesting, the Ghost of Mater," Allen said. I was a little sleepy, so I set my head against the wall.

"I'm confused. How in the world could a Ghost have anything to do with Innocence?" _Heh. Silly boy. _I smiled at his lack of knowledge.

"Hmph." Kanda grunted.

"Hey! Is that attitude necessary!" Allen yelled.

"I'm awake!" I shouted. I had just about fallen asleep too. No chance of a nap now. I got a strange look from Allen. Kanda ignored my outburst.

"Take a guess."

"You know, you're a jerk!" Allen shouted, facing Kanda who was reading a book. I was sitting directly across from Kanda, so I stared at him.

"Unexplained phenomena are a common occurrence where Innocence exists," I heard the finder say from outside the door.

"Really?" Allen asked himself quietly, and thoughtfully. Kanda stopped reading and stared at Allen's back, keeping his head facing me.

"Innocence has altered it's own biology," Toma continued, while I stared at Kanda, "Of course, it doesn't happen over night. Most estimates place the timeline between Noah's Flood and the present. This may be due to the crystal's mysterious power trying to communicate with us, or any number of unknown reasons, but it seems that Innocence always finds its way into human hands. The one thing we still can't figure out is why Innocence is causing this strange phenomena."

"So, you're saying that the existence of a ghost in Mater could be caused by Innocence?" Allen asked.

"Yes," Kanda moved his head backwards a little in slight surprise, or at least I think so, "because were mystery is found, Innocence is nearby. That's why The Order enlists Finders like myself to conduct through investigations of these instances." Allen left the compartment. _Great._ I sighed and lied down on my seat-couch-thing.

"The Ghost of Mater," I whispered, thinking about the legend. I had heard Toma explain it in my dream.

'_The story goes back into the days when the city fell into ruin. The ghost was originally an inhabitant of the city before it met it's demise. As people visited the city, the ghost would draw them towards his being, in an attempt to relieve his loneliness.'_

Ugh. I can't sleep. I sighed and sat up, holding my hand out in front of my face. I have dreams of the future, and I could vaguely remember a small device that holds music. _What is it called again? Um…_

"An I-Pod!" I exclaimed, snapping my fingers. Kanda glared at me.

"Sorry… Um… Kanda, what to see something cool?" I asked.

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes!" I closed my eyes and focused. Sometimes, when I want to see or play with something from the future, and I focus my Innocence, I can replicate it.

"Innocence… Activate," I whispered. I opened my eyes to see an I-Pod in my hand.

"YES! IT WORKED!" I jumped up, forgetting we were on a train, and fell backwards into the wall, "Ow."

"Idiot girl."

"Stupid boy." I said, looking at the I-Pod. I hit the play button, and a song started. I recognized it, but just decided to pause the I-Pod and throw it in my bag. It would stay as long as I don't want it to leave. Kanda looked the tiniest bit surprised by the song starting 'out of nowhere.' He got up and left the tiny room, and I followed.

"And then, Exorcists show up to finish the job. Be ready to move in five," Kanda ordered.

_This is going to get interesting._

* * *

><p><strong>I love music. I couldn't help it, I had to through in the I-Pod bit. Anyone who reads this is TOTALLY EPIC! Oh and please review. Please. Unless you want an angry Mugen Man (I pay him in Akuma) LOL JK. But...<strong>

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT A CUTE BUNNEH RABBIT!  
>VVVV<br>VVVV  
>VVVV<br>VVVV  
>VVVV<br>VVVV  
>VVVV<br>VVVV  
>VVVV<br>VVVV  
>VVVVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVV  
>VVVVVV<br>VVVVV  
>VVVV<br>VVV  
>VV<br>V**


	6. Ch 3 Part 2 A Level 2!

**New chapter and Major cliff-hanger! LOL hope anyone who actually reads likes it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Part 2:<strong>

** A Level 2?**

* * *

><p>"Be ready to move in five," Kanda ordered.<p>

_This is going to get interesting, _I thought, thinking of the ghost. We were running towards the city, after quickly getting off the train.

"Toma, how's it looking?" Kanda asked the finder.

"I can't get through!" He said.

"Then let's hurry!" Kanda reasoned.

"I hope everyone's safe," Allen said. I heard his eye activate, when my right eye changed as well.

"Can you see the Akuma?" Toma asked.

"We can," I answered, " My right eye and Allen's left eye are equipped with sensors that can spot Akuma, more specifically the souls trapped inside of them."

"Cursed eyes. You should have told us that from the start, short stacks," _Aw, now Kanda has an annoying nickname for me and Allen!_ "Before we arrive, let's get something straight. I'm not nearly the idealist you are. Emotions have no place on the battlefield. If you get yourselves hurt, render the mission, and put us all in danger, I'll leave you for dead. In other words, we're not partners, so don't expect me to help."

"Wow Kanda-Kun. Wow," I said, using the Japanese honorific.

"Pleasant as always," Allen said sarcastically.

"Right," Kanda responded, more to Allen than me.

_**A few minutes later, just outside the city…**_

"Still no response?" Kanda asked.

"No," Toma answered solemnly.

"That's strange," Kanda said, "The finder unit should have already risen the barriers. You could survive a few days in there, at least."

We jumped off the cliff we were on and landed easily.

"I can see the barrier. It's over there!" Toma exclaimed, pointing at a big box colored like a pastel rainbow.

"That must be the Ghost of Mater," Kanda said, referring to the two inside the barrier.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Then where are the Finders?" Allen finished for me.

"It looks like they activated the barrier, in order to protect the Ghost of Mater," Toma said, "Instead of saving themselves. They must be waiting for the Exorcists."

Just then, an Akuma started to shoot the barrier, Machine-Gun style. I gasped, realizing that none of the other Finders escaped.

"Oh no," Allen said, voicing my horror.

"Then they did their job. Toma?" Kanda asked.

"Agreed," Toma said.

"Heartless people," I muttered to their response.

"There's a light!" Allen exclaimed, looking towards some explosions, "They're alive!" He started to make his way there. I would have followed, if Kanda hadn't grabbed my shoulder at the last minute.

"Master Walker!" Toma called out.

"Leave him alone. We should hurry," Kanda said, "The barrier won't last long."

"Okay Kanda-kun. Whatever. As long as no one dies on me," I said quietly. Kanda unsheathed The Mighty Mugen. I grabbed my daggers' hilts and gently unsheathed them.

"Okay, let's go find that Ghost," I muttered.

"Stupid. That's what happens when you attack with no plan," Kanda said, looking at the explosions that Allen had undoubtedly caused. I sighed.

"Well, that's Al for ya," I said playfully, trying to hide my fear.

"Hmph," Kanda grunted. He glared at me.

"Eheheheheh… I joke around when I get nervous and stuff," I explained.

He knelt down with Mugen in his hand, "Now it's time for battle." He brought two fingers to the hilt/sword part, "Mugen! Unsheathe!" Kanda dragged his fingers along the edge of the blade to the tip, leaving a glowing line where his fingers had touched.

_Wow,_ I thought, _He really is a show-off… But I can't help it. I feel impressed._ Kanda stood up and his blade glowed fiercely. We went to go and help Allen. While Kanda was in mid-flight, he said, while getting ready to swing his sword,

"Mugen… Summon Misfortune…" Kanda sliced the air, "Underworld… Creatures! First Illusion!" _Now that's what I call cool1!_ I thought as I watched a bunch of… I don't even know how to describe them. They flew at the Akuma, or more like _through_ the Akuma, causing it to explode. I landed next to Kanda, who sheathed Mugen and knelt next to a Finder.

"Finder, tell me the release code for the barrier, there's not much time," Kanda demanded.

"Have you come to save us, ugh, Exorcists?" The poor guy asked, even though he was dieing.

"Just give me the code. You don't want your death to be for nothing now, do you?" Kanda asked.

"Fine," The Finder was having trouble speaking, "The code is, Have Hope."

Kanda left him there to unlock the barrier, whilst I deactivated my eye and knelled next to the Finder.

"Thank you." I said.

"You must protect…The Inn-o-cence," I doubted he would live longer than five minutes after hearing him say this with so much struggle. And he died.

"Rest in Peace," I whispered, before joining Kanda.

"Have you come to save us Exorcists?" A young girl asked. She was wearing a dark blue cloak and tan wizard hat, or it looked like one. The person she was with was wearing matching clothes.

"You're safe, Ghost of Mater," Kanda said.

"Yes, we did come to save you. Sorry about mister grumpy guy over here," I apologized.

She gave me a slightly shocked look. Kanda and I both offered our hands to her to help her and the other guy up. She took Kanda's hand whilst the other person took mine. I helped the old person up. I could tell they were old by the many, many wrinkles in their skin. I heard some gunfire.

_I hope Allen's okay._ We moved and saw Allen attack an Akuma. But then the Akuma was surrounded by a pink-purple orb. And it _changed._

"I am… an Akuma~!" It spoke. _What?_ "My new form is born from the darkest of matter. Thank you for all your help Exorcists! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~! It appears I am all grown up!"

We jumped across in front of Allen.

"Kanda! Sophia!" I heard him yell.

"I'm not here to help you. Acting on your emotions is what got you into this mess. You'll have to take care of it yourself," Kanda heartlessly said.

"I have to help get the Ghost to safety. Sorry Allen!"

"It doesn't matter. As long as you have the Innocence, I shouldn't worry. I'll catch up with you three later after I destroy this Akuma."

"You will die, not me~!" _Stupid annoying Akuma._ "YEAHAHAHAHAHAHA~! YEAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Toma, keep an eye on him," Kanda ordered.

"On Master Walker?" Toma asked.

"So you _do_ care, huh tough guy?" I mocked him.

"No and no. Keep an eye on that Akuma," Kanda ruined the moment of 'he really does care but doesn't want to say so' when he said no, but it came back.

"Yes, sir," Toma said, a little taken aback.

Kanda and I left Toma to find a good hiding spot. I sighed as we had already been searching for a while. Once we did find a hiding spot, I sat down. I closed my eyes for a few seconds. I thought about how Allen was doing when I felt a sharp pain in my head.

"AHHHHHH!" I cried out in pain clutching my head. I threw my head back.

_**Someone's **_**POV**

"AHHHHHH!" I turned around to see that insane witch holding her head. She threw her head back as I came near. I looked at her eyes and they were glossed over.

"What's wrong with her?" The young girl with the Ghost of Mater asked.

"I honestly don't know," I answered.

**Back to Sophia's head…**

I could see Allen. He had just sliced through the Akuma.

'_Wait … That's not an Akuma… It's a fake.'_ I heard him think.

"I'm right behind you~!" I heard the Akuma say in a singsong voice. Allen turned his head to see… himself. The second Allen stabbed the first one in the side. I heard the real Allen (The first one) think,

'_What the- … There's two of me!'_

* * *

><p><strong>I told you so! Anyways, please reveiw because...<strong>

**Reviewing means you save me from making fatal errors. So please, R&R!  
>VVVV<br>VVVV  
>VVVV<br>VVVV  
>VVVV<br>VVVV  
>VVVV<br>VVVV  
>VVVV<br>VVVV  
>VVVV<br>VVVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVV<br>VVVVVV  
>VVVVV<br>VVVV  
>VVV<br>VV  
>V<strong>


	7. Profiles!

**PROFILES! Because I just realized how Mary-Sue Sophia is, I am going to explain her weaknesses.**

**Name: Sophia Griffin**

**Gender: Female**

**Speices: Human, infused with the blood of an Akuma, a wolf, and Innocence**

**Powers: She is a master in the art of blades, can recreate thing from the future, can have visions in sleep, and sometimes when she's awake, can have her 5 senses enhanced to a wolf's standards, uses Innocence to enhace fighting skills**

**Weaknesses: Afraid of the Dark, Being alone, can't use her powers too much or her body suffers from fatigue(If she recreates something from the future, uses wolf senses, and uses her Innocence within the same hour-3 hours, she becomes fatigued.) Protective, honestly a spaz, If Mitsuki Dies, Sophia will almost definitely die, because their lives are literally connected.**

**Hair: Mostly brunette, with blue and white outline-stripes from her curse**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Age: 15**

**Name: Mitsuki Starlight**

**Gender: Female**

**Speices: Wolf, was infused with Sophia's blood (with her Innocence) and Innocence itself**

**Powers: Can transform into a wolf pup, a human, and her true adult wolf form, Innocence allows her to be connected with Sophia no matter where she is, If Sophia Dies, Mitsuki will most likely die, as their lives are connected.**

**Weaknesses: Spring (she's a wolf, think about it) afraid of sharp things, doctors, scientists, those kinds of people, strong smells or sounds**

**Hair/ Fur: Brown/Gray**

**Eyes: Yellow**

**Age: 1 dog year, 15 human years**


End file.
